


Frozen Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's entirely convinced that the prophecy has come true, and Elsa fits all of the requirements. Right? Or is everyone wrong? Who really is the ruler with the frozen heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen of Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an argument with my siblings about who the ruler with the frozen heart is. And we ended on an interesting answer. There's really no plot to this story, just my thoughts. Enjoy!

_Your future is bleak,_

_Your kingdom will splinter,_

_Your land shall be cursed with unending winter._

_With blasts of cold will come dark art,_

_and a ruler, with a frozen heart._

_And all will perish in snow and ice,_

_unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice._

  


The prophecy was never about her, yet she was the one who took all the blame.

 

The prophecy warned of a bleak future and eternal winter, and the ice queen was assumed to be responsible. It fit so perfectly into people’s idea of a monster; tall, regal, elegant, and cold. She had brought onto them an eternal winter, and there was no explanation other than that of dark art. She must have been the ruler with a frozen heart.

 

They didn’t know. They weren’t there at the age of eight, cradling their sister in their arms and begging to whoever gave her ice powers that she would give them up if it meant getting Anna back. They were never told that the powers they had never asked for in the first place had great beauty, but also great danger. That shutting the powers away was the only way to make sure that her sister was safe.

 

It wasn’t them who stayed locked in their room, replaying the same vision of desperation and pleading, of calling out “Anna!” in the middle of the memory even in the middle of the night. It was never them who clung to the gloves and the security they provided, that she would ever hurt anyone again.

 

They didn’t experience the death of her parents through word of a servant, somber words spoken to a barely-18 year old girl who wasn’t ready to rule a kingdom. They didn’t freeze their entire room after hearing the announcement, watching the funeral from afar, and trying to figure out how to comfort their sister when you can’t even touch her.

 

They were there when, in a burst of annoyance, she revealed her ice powers. When she accidentally tripped the Duke, when she froze the fountain, when she ran across the fjord and caused an eternal winter. But they didn’t understand.

 

Her powers were icy, her castle was frozen, but her heart was pure gold.

 

Maybe she hurt Anna for most of her life, by hitting her with ice, then shutting her out, then hitting her with ice again, then shutting her out again. Maybe she did cause an unending winter with dark art, if that’s what her ice powers were. Maybe if she didn’t fix it, all would perish in snow and ice.

 

Okay. Maybe she was part of the prophecy. But the ruler with the frozen heart was never her. At least she hoped.


	2. The Girl Who's Bad at Metaphors

She was completely ordinary in every way, unlike her sister. Which wasn’t something she was proud of.

 

Not that she wanted the entire kingdom to curse her for sending them an eternal winter and send her running off to the mountains. Anna couldn’t stand loneliness and isolation, things that her sister valued. She just was a bit tired of being shut out every day for years.

 

And to say she wasn’t jealous of her sister would be a lie. Elsa would be queen, which already lent itself to envy, and she apparently had these ice powers. It was like a fairy tale, with magic and princesses and happily ever afters.

 

Except it was her responsibility to ensure that happily ever after, to bring back summer and her sister. Responsibility wasn’t Anna’s strongest quality.

 

Anna didn’t have very many strong qualities, or so she believed. She was clumsy, impulsive, a screw-up, overlooked, not-needed and overall just a spare. But that didn’t stop her from being a hero.

 

She would have been okay with having a hobby or talent that Elsa didn’t, but her story was even better. It was one of perseverance, of climbing through icy rivers and up gigantic cliffs to a sister she believed in more than the snow queen believed in herself. It was one of ambition, of belief that summer would come, and that people, no matter what they did, were good. Most importantly, Anna’s heroism came from her final sword sacrifice, an act that saved both her and her sister.

 

After all, only someone with so much love to spare could stay the way she was after a frozen heart.

  
The prophecy never said that the ice princess was the frozen one. It was undeniable that Elsa was part of it, but perhaps the spare would be happy to know she played a part as well.


	3. A Beautiful Stranger, Tall and Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This got hard to write, so it's not my best, but I feel like it's a decent conclusion. Enjoy!

Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Cold.

All words to describe Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Is anyone born with a frozen heart? Of course not. They’re made that way, over years of neglect and hurt. Or sometimes, in a single second. Hans was one of the former.

The princes of the Southern Isles had no ice powers, but still they froze the youngest of them.

When Arendelle was at its worst and suffering a seemingly eternal winter, he was there to save it. Hans was a hero.

It’s just as hard to name a happy hero as to name a ruler who didn’t arise to the throne at other’s cost. Hans knew both, and planned to make the cost be that of Arendelle’s surviving royalty.

Beautiful. As when he first met Anna, a knight in shining armor compared to all she had known.

Powerful. As the ruler of Arendelle in the place of the girl who went to save her sister, the prince of a far-off kingdom that seemed like a fairytale.

Dangerous, when he left Anna in a library to freeze to death, when he raised his sword to harm the queen of Arendelle.

Cold. When he fulfilled the prophecy, with both a frozen heart and a sword sacrifice.


End file.
